


You can sing

by RayQueen (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayQueen
Summary: Something that Laura is good at and how people reactOr how Laura managed to make several people faint





	1. Singing

**Author's Note:**

> This is showing talents that she has and how her teammates are shocked.

“Hey guys you seen Laura I need some help with this homework” said Megan,David turn to the pink haired girl “I think I saw heading to the woods” “what are we waiting for come on” Said nori bored out of her mind.”why can’t we just wait, you know like normal people” said Josh “since when are we normal”came Cessily reply 

”Hey Laur-“ was what Cessily said before the saw something unimaginable.they expected to see her sparing or meditating but instead she was.......singing.

__**I'm so far from the line, yeah  
** I'm too deep in my mind, yeah  
She calls I'll be right there  
That's three calls in a night, yeah  
Tell me what you think about 

 They just stood there in awe the hand now idea she could sing,hell the didn’t know she owned headphones.

 

 

**Staying right here instead  
** I didn't hear what she said  
I wasn't that high, I swear  
Oh, girl, what do you think about  
Staying right here in bed  
I didn't hear what you said  
I wasn't that high, I swear 

Megan couldn’t help but take out her phone, Laura’s voice was melodious and it’s obvious that she had practice before.she made sure to catch the whole thing on video, she rather insult Miss Frost than miss this.

 

**Oh,  
** It's happening again  
Well, I don't give a fuck about friends  
I'm right here  
Here  
Oh, baby take a look around  
I'm the only one that has involved  
And I'm right here  
Here  

“WTF was that” shouted Julian, the others couldn’t help but to agree with the hellion,the fact that Laura kinney of all people could sing was shocking because they didn’t even think that she liked music. 

Laura turned around and blushed and said “how much of that where you able to hear?” “All of it!”came Megan’s response as soon as Those words where said the bell rang “see you in class “said Laura as she sprinted towards the school embarrassment clear on her face

the teens looked at one another and Megan said “we’ll at least I got it on video.” It was at that moment they noticed nori had fainted from shock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sings and doesn’t event notice
> 
> Plus there has been an increase of people at school fainting by 29%

 

The next day Laura was in the cafeteria about to eat when David  said “Laura I think we should apologize for yesterday, we sorry for sneaking up and spying on you” the boy said but before he could continue Megan said “where did you learn to sing like that” the welsh mutant asked. Laura froze she tried to forget about yesterday but with friends like her’s she was not lucky. 

“Can we talk about this after lunch please” said Laura hoping the would forget “fine” exclaimed the mutant teens.Laura plugged her headphones in and next thing you know

 

**I hold on to little pieces of what we were  
** I know we're long gone, but take it easy  
Because it hurts  

Her friends and the tables around them stopped eating _**(which never happened before)**_ and stared at her.

 

**Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste  
** I once was a girl with dignity and grace  
Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace  
So please, please  

Megantook her phone out once again started recording.

**Could you find a way to let me down slowly?  
** A little sympathy, I hope you can show me  
If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely  
If you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly  
Let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down  
Let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down  
If you wanna go, then I'll be so lonely  
If you're leaving, baby let me down slowly 

As Laura stopped singing she noticed that the all her friends were silent.”What happened?” She said, there was a  thud and several people where on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura shows her roommate something.

Later Laura was sitting on her bed reading when Sooraya asked her “Laura I have heard you have been singing.” the teen raised an eye brow at her friend and said “Was it Megan or Julian who told you?” ”Well Megan did record I sent it to me.” She said sheepishly.”So can you, you know show me?” Said Sooraya, Laura look at her friend then sang.

**Guess it's true  
** I'm not good at a one night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave  
Will you hold my hand 

Sooraya looked towards her friend absolutely stunned, _Laura could give dazzler a run for her mone_ y, she thought.

**Oh, won't you stay with me  
** 'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me 

“Did it sound okay?” Laura asked her friend, Sooraya just blinked and said “Laura I think you don’t realize that you sound amazing!”, “I’m not that good Sooraya” the green eyed girl said,”Laura that was the best I’ve ever hear, you put Others to shame.” Her roommate replied.

”Am I really that good?” She asked,”YES!” shouted several voices,the girl turned to the door and saw several girls including Megan,Nori and Cessily standing at the door. ”Wait a minute didn’t I lock the door?” Laura said, her only reply was Nori whistling innocently with a hair pin in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what songs I should have her sing and don’t forget to leave kudos.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your friend help you but make it too obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s the school dance.

The spring fling way in full swing usually Laura would hide in the library(the odds of anyone checking there was _slim)_ but Cessily lured her to her dorm and her female friends ambushed her and next thing you know she was in a dark blue dress, heels and makeup.

”Isn’t is nice to have a school dance where nothing goes wrong!” Said Megan, everyone stopped dancing and stared at her “Megan you just temped Murphy” Said Victor,Then all of a sudden the lights when out,”Everyone calm down the back up generator should come up soon” shouted mister Summers.The lights came back up but the music booth was down,”Laura Darling can you help out Mister Shepard before he electrocutes him self” Miss Frost asked. “Wait how about Laura performs, she’s a pretty good singer” Said Megan, Emma raised an eyebrow and said “Will you?”, you could have been Captain America but No one says no to Emma ‘glare is as cold as her name’ Frost. “Hit it DJ” Laura Said.

**I know it’s hot  
I know we've got  
Something that money can’t buy  
Fighting to fifths  
Biting your lip  
Loving too late in the night **

 

the crowd was starting to dance at the song when the music came on accompanying the song.

 

**Tell me I’m too crazy  
You can’t tame me, can't tame me  
Tell me I have changed  
But I’m the same me, old same me  
Inside  
Hey!**

 

**If you don’t like the way I talk, then why am I on your mind?  
If you don’t like the way I rock, then finish your glass of wine  
We fight and we argue, you'll still love me blind  
If we don’t fuck this whole thing up  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind  
Mwah!**

 

**And tonight I’m alive, ain't a dollar sign  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah  
And tonight I’m alive, ain't a dollar sign  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah (Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah)**

 

bytheend of the song everyone was cheering,”You did great Laura, that was amazing” squealed Cessily, Then Laura realized something “How did the music come back so fast?” Then she saw Nori handing Mark 10 dollars out of the corner of her eye.

 


	5. Small Doses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura asks for a favor from a certain red haired mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I updated this.

Laura was looking for Jay Guthrie she needed to ask him something important, she spotted him in a tree strumming his guitar “Jay can I talk to you about something?” She asked,”Sure what yah need.” he said,“Can you teach me how to play guitar!” She said excitement clear in her voice,”Fine Laura just let me get something” he said ask he tried to walk away........only to remember he was in a tree and fall.

”Okay so why do want to learn guitar anyway?” said Jay after he healed his bruises from falling from the tree,”Well since I sing I was hoping to do an acoustic cover of a song” she said but was interrupted “You can sing?” he questioned, she nodded and sang something.

**You say "let me try you on"  
And so I let you try me on  
That's the moment that we fell in deep  
Oh baby, I said "just a little bit"  
Then I got a taste of it  
Now you got me falling at your feet**

**‘** Not bad.’ thought Jay impressed with his friends singing skills when he heard the first Verse. 

**And now we're cryin' and lovin'  
And now we're fightin' and touchin'  
Feels like I'm makin' love to the enemy **

**I can only take you in small doses  
Small doses  
Lovin' you, it's explosive  
You know this  
I can only take you in small doses  
Small doses  
Lovin' you, it's explosive  
You know this  
I can only take you in small doses **

“So will you teach me?” questioned Laura, the only response she go was Jay explain the basics at rapid speed.Soon she could play the instrument with ease. 


End file.
